Legend of Zelda: A New Hyrule
by Master of the Triforce
Summary: The sequel to my previous story - Legend of Zelda: A Modern Story. There will be no description so there are no spoilers. Rated T for the same reasons.
1. Alive?

I opened my eyes.

"Am I alive? I can't be... Whats happening?"

I looked around. The room looked like a blue hospital room. I was laying on a straw bed. There wasn't a pillow. I stood up, only to fall back down. But I was determined. I got to my knees and stood back up. The floor seemed to mock me, telling me to fall back down. I grabbed onto the bedside table and pulled myself up. I took a few steps and fell back down. The floor seemed to laugh. I was near the door now. I crawled to it and grabbed the knob to pull myself up. Just then, a woman who looked like Narayu came in. She laughed.

"I thought I would come see how you are doing."

"Just fine" I stammered.

"Let me help you" She offered me her hand.

"Thanks." She pulled me up with impressive strength which I was jealous of.

"Who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am."

"Narayu?"

"Yes. Your friend, Zelda prayed to me for a safe spirit journey for you."

"Spirit journey?"

"Your transition into the afterlife."

"I can't just die! I need to go back! There must be a way."

She sat me down on my bed and sighed.

"There is one way..."

"Go on!"

"You must pass the three trials and be judged worthy of life by the supreme goddess, Hylia."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You haven't the strength to pass the trials. You do not even have the stength to walk!"

"I can't just sit here! People are dying and don't have any one to save them!"

"Demise will kill them but he won't waste them. He will use them as slaves and once they are of no use to him then will he kill them."

"There has to be a way to speed up the process!"

"There is..."

"Show me!"

"You dare command a goddess!"

"I apologize... I just need to save my friends. I can't let them die."

"It is alright. I will let it pass this time."

"I will bestow a blessing upon you to allow you to regain your abilities at an increased rate. But! You may not breathe a word of this to Din or Farore. Especially not to Hylia!."

"I swear that I will never tell any one."

She stood up and rose her hands. They started to glow a bright blue color. She then put her hands back at her sides and a ball of the same color floated around her. The ball stopped circling her and she grasped it between her hands. She snapped it in half revealing a four-sided star. It floated for a minutes slowly turning it and waved at it. It slowly came towards my chest.

"I accept your blessing."

My chest absorbed the star.

"Now rest child."

I started to protest but realized I was already on strike one. I lay back in the straw bed and fell asleep.


	2. The Sword of Courage

I woke up a few days later. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Another woman slightly taller than Narayu walked through the door.

"Hello, Link."

"What's up?"

"I came to see how you were doing. Narayu said you were doing well and I came yesterday but you were asleep. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. Where are we?"

"We are in the Sacred Realm."

"Never heard of it."

"Speak with respect to a goddess!"

"What is the Sacred Realm?"

"The goddess' domain and the entrance to the spirit realm."

"Narayu mentioned a way to avoid going to the spirit realm. I think she said trials."

"I must go"

I stood up and grabbed her arm.

"What are the trials?"

"I have to leave!"

"Please! Please tell me! I can't leave my friends to die!" She sighed.

"Ask Farore. I will ask her to come for you."

I sat down on the bed. After about ten minutes I saw a ball on the bedside table and started to bounce it against the floor to bounce it to the wall and back to me. I made a game out of it. The object was to pick a spot to land it in or at. You would bounce it on the floor and off the wall. It was difficult. I only made my goal a few times.

A woman shorter than Narayu came in.

"I suppose you are Farore."

"Yes. I suppose you are the one who wants to take the three trials."

"I am and the faster I do the better."

"You need time to recover."

"I'm ready for the trials!"

"You probably can't even walk."

I stood up and walked around the room.

"Can you still use a sword?"

"Of course!"

I tried to summon the Master Sword. Nothing happened. I tried it again. Nothing happened.

"What happened to the Master Sword?"

"It was destroyed by Demise."

"But I thought it was undestructible."

"With no hero to wield it, the Master Sword had no power. We weren't able to protect it because it wasn't in its pedestal."

"Protect it? Against what?"

"Demise was able to use his sword to absorb its power and destroy the blade. This should do." She unhooked the green sheath at her belt and handed it to me.

"Where's the sword?"

"It is a blessed sheath, each goddess' blessing will grant it more power enhancing the sword. No blessings have been granted so there is no sword"

"Farore, would you do me the honor of blessing this sheath?"

"Kneel." I did as she said. I held up the sheath in my hands and offered it to her. She took it in her hands and threw it in the air.

"I Farore" The sheath started to spin.

"Bless this sheath" It started to spin faster.

"So that its power may one day be used to vanquish Demise!" It stopped spinning and fell to the floor and disappeared. Where the sheath had disappeared, a pedestal appeared. It was holding a pale green sword with a dark green hilt.

"You may pick up the sword." I did as she said. As soon as I did the pedestal disappeared and the sheath rose out of the ground. I slung the sheath over my back.

"Do not yet sheathe your sword."

"Why not?"

"Do not question the motives of a goddess!"

"I apologize."

"You must know that your blade is known as the Sword of Courage. Carry it always."

"I will."

"You may have today to rest. Report to the main hall to recieve your first trial in the morning."

She left and I lay down on the bed. I set the sword down by the bed and slept.


	3. Back On My Feet

I woke up and looked around.

"Yeah, same room"

I had hoped that the past year had only been a dream. That I had never died, never found out about the prophecy, and never left Zelda. I admit it, I do wish I could just see Zelda once more. If even only for a minute, I would stand an eternity of torture. I stood up. The ceiling seemed lower. It probably wasn't. Who knows what I was thinking? I opened the door and started to walk out only to kit my head on the door. I looked at it and frowned. I grabbed my sword and stabbed the wall. It made me happy. "I'm probably gonna get in trouble for that, but I really don't care" I thought to myself.

I walked out into the corridor. It was completely different compared to the room I had been in the past week or so. There was a tiled floor with different colored tiles. The tiles were either green, blue, red. They went across the hall in that order from left to right. After every five rows There were yellow tiles that formed the Triforce that took up another 5 tiles. The pattern went down the entire corridor. The corridor went about a kilometer both ways with a room at every Triforce mark.

I was worried I'd be late so I ran down the right side only to fall.

"I guess my legs aren't ready for too much work yet..."

I heard someone laugh.

"Need a hand?"

Someone reached out their bluish hand.

"Very funny Narayu."

"It really was!"

"You used magic to trip me?"

"Magic works for all purposes!"

"Are we going to meet the other goddesses or what?"

"Depends on what what is."

She smiled.

"Let's go then.

She led me down the left way. Eventually, we reached a room with tall pillars and a golden throne with a red velvet seat. I tall woman was talking to Din and Farore. Narayu ran ahead of me and tapped on Farore's shoulder. Farore looked at me and nodded her head to acknowledge my presence.

"Hylia, your knight is here"

The Din, Farore, and Narayu kneeled at Hylia's feet and lowered their heads. Hylia looked over at me.

"I suppose he will have to do."

"What do you mean 'will have to do? I've taken down loads of monsters and a few ones that looked pretty mean and would gladly kill anyone! I think I've done more than earn your respect!"

"Link, show some respect to the chief goddess!" Narayu said.

"It is fine Narayu, he will learn respect in time. He very well knows that I hold his fate in my hands."

I didn't like her very much. Hylia is pretty good and making sure people know they need her. I decided to play her game and kneeled like the other goddesses were doing.

"I apologize, your grace."

"That is what I would like to hear more of from you three!" She said, pointing at the kneeling goddesses.

"Permission to speak, your grace?"

"Permission granted, Link."

"I was told of... What were they called? Hmm... The trials! That's it!"

"Yes, I suppose you have earned the right to retake the right of life under the circumstances."

"So, when do I start?"

"Today."

"Great! What's the first trial?"

"That is for Farore to decide."

"Farore, what is my trial?"

"Give me half an hour."

"People are dying! I need to pass the trials in the shortest amount of time!"

"Fine, five minutes. But no less!"

All the goddesses left the room except Hylia. She walked over to her throne and sat down.

"Your grace, is there any way to contact someone still alive?"

"You cannot talk to them but you may send a message by carving it into the ground."

"May I send one?"

"Yes."

She snapped her fingers and a bronze table rose from the floor between the two pillars at the back of the room.

"Draw your sword and thrust it into the center of the table."

I did as she said.

"Say the name of the person you would like to contact and you will see them, wherever they are."

I murmured Zelda.

"Now carve the message into the ground."

I saw Zelda crying at my corpse.

I etched in this message:

_Honor the dead. Fight like hell for the living. _

I carved my mark of the Triforce next to it.


	4. Time to Begin

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I was on the path back to... Rebirth? That doesn't sound right... Re-life? No, that's not it... Either way you know what I mean. I grabbed my new sword, The Sword of Courage. It felt strange. I had grown used to The Master Sword. The balance of both the swords was the same. The hilt had the same grip. But... I don't know... It just felt different. There wasn't a choice. The Master Sword was destroyed and this was all I had (besides my shield) that I could use to bring myself back into the physical world. I walked into the hallway. The design was just as strange as it had been yesterday. I don't know what I was expecting, just that it would be different and I had no idea why. I moved on and took the left path again. I walked that way for about ten minutes when Narayu stopped me.

"Link, you're going the wrong way"

"I'll get wherever I'm going whichever way I decide to go."

"You're just being stubborn."

"Someone finally understands me!" I hugged her and went the other way without looking back.

"That ought to shut her up for a little bit" I thought to myself. I kept walking until I reached my room. "Halfway there" I thought. It took another ten minutes but I finally made it to Farore's section of the palace. The room was a deep shade of green, almost as dark as my tunic. The window was large and lined with gold. Her bed was the same as mine, hay. But it had deep green sheets lined with yellow. She still hadn't noticed I was there. I cracked my knuckles and said "Let's do this!"

"Yes, the first trial, the trial of courage."

"And it is?"

"Come, take my hand."

I grabbed her hand. It felt warm like the hot cocoa your mother makes you when you come in from playing in the snow. All of a sudden we were cloaked in a bright green light. I remembered Dwight explaining this to me. It was a teleportation spell. We disappeared.

I was out for a couple of minutes but I woke up on grayish ground covered in fog. I stood up and looked around. There were black, dead plants. That was all there was except for an extremely tall tower. It was made of grayish blue bricks. Each brick a different size than the last.

"This has to have been built by hand."

"And it was, Link."

"Who built it?"

"That is not an important question"

"So my trial is to look at the tower?" I said sarcastically.

"I do not care for your sarcasm boy. Your trial is to rid the tower of evil."

"On it."

"Come back outside when you have finished." She pointed at the ground and a blue mark appeared. It was a bright blue star with three lines of the same color around it each three inches from the last.

"The mark will teleport you back to the palace."

"I have one last question, where are we?"

"Another unimportant question." She answered quickly. I was about to ask her why she refused to answer my questions when she vanished.

"Moving onwards I guess." I said as I headed towards the tower.


	5. The Trial of Courage

I walked up to the doorway. The door was gigantic. It was made of stone and opened through the middle. I pushed the doors open like a cowboy entering a saloon to confront an outlaw in a western movie. As soon as I stepped over the threshold a chill went down my spine. I looked around. The stones inside were an eerie shade of green. There were black torches hung on the walls with blue flames lit in them. There were two spiral staircases. One went up, the other down. I decided to go up, as the right side rule had gotten me in trouble before, and that is why I took the left side.

I went up about what looked like 50 meters. I came to a black steel door. There were two thick purple stripes near the center of the door. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I looked to the right and saw a large dark yellow key slot. It looked at me, as if to mock me. I turned to my left, there was an iron key hanging from a black chain. I put the key in the slot and turned it. All of a sudden the door was sucked into the room. There was a deep purple vortex that had a white center like a nebula. It was trying to suck everything in. I was being pulled towards the vortex! II tried to run away. The vortex gained more power and started to pull me in harder. I was only able to walk away slowly while putting my foot down intensely. I grabbed one of the torches. The vortex was even able to pull in the fire! I noticed that each torch was only about half a meter away. I put my feet against the wall and flung my arm to the next torch. Then I pulled my other arm over. I put my feet up on the last torch and climbed down the staircase using the torches, like a horizontal ladder.

By the time I got to the entrance, the vortex had either stopped trying to pull me in or had sucked up itself. Either way, I wasn't going back soon. Since, the gravity was back to normal, I wasn't able to hold myself up anymore and fell to the ground. I never noticed the spiral pattern on the floor. The pattern started at the right staircase, obviously telling me to go there. I went down the right staircase, about the same length as the other one and came to another door. This one was the opposite of the other one. It was the same eerie purple with thick black stripes near the center. It had a green lock, the same color as the walls. There wasn't a key, so I tried shoving my sword through it. It didn't work, I stumbled back and my head was about to hit the wall but it went right through the wall. I fell down and hit the ground. "What the hell?" It was a secret room hidden by an illusion. There was a copper key here on the same black chain. I opened the door only to be shocked!

There was absolutely no surprise! No vortex, no trap door, no spears to come out of the walls! Not even poisoned spikes just past the doorway, which seem kinda redundant. I mean, you're already screwed with the spikes! Why poison you too? I stepped through and the door slammed shut behind me. I pounded on the door "Dammit, let me out!" I heard moaning down the stairs and drew my sword. I slowly walked down the stairs, sword drawn and ready to strike, trying to make as little noise as possible. The moaning sounded closer. I grabbed my shield so I could start by defending. I turned around the corner to step onto flat ground, the end of the staircase. I saw deep purple humanoid figure outlined in black. I put away my shield and slowly advanced towards it. I said, "Why are you moaning?" No answer. I spoke again, "What is your name?" Still no answer. "So much for diplomacy" I muttered. I stuck my sword through its back. It quickly floated away crying. It sat at the wall. "What's wrong?" The creature sniffled. "I promise I will help if you tell me what is wrong!" It looked up at me with big eyes.

"Promise?" It had a childish voice.

"Yes, but first, what is your name?"

"Grace."

"Grace, that is a nice name. What is the problem?"

"The-the-those things took my father!"

"What things?"

She pointed behind me. I looked and saw a greenish yellow blob of flame with a horned skull with huge green eyes. It started bumping into Grace.

"Help! It hurts!"

She must have been a child. I rolled my eyes and slashed it with my sword. The Sword of Courage caught on fire. The fire spread to the hilt and burned my gauntlet and the tips of my fingers. I dropped it and grabbed my shield and Clawshots. I grabbed the left horn of the skull with the Clawshots and hit it in the face with my shield. The skull shined with a bright white light. It started to flash. "Look away!" Grace yelled. I did and there was an extremely bright flash of light and the skull fell to the ground, with the segment that held its right eye cracked off. Grace ran and tried to hug me but went right through me.

"What are you?" She said as if I wasn't human.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm a freaking human! The real question is what the hell are you!"

"I'm a fairy!"

"Seriously, what are you? Fairies have wings!"

"I'm in my true form."

"You look kinda like a ghost, Grace."

There was a flash of light and when it was over I saw a purple fairy floating in front of me.

"Let's go." Said Grace sweetly.

"Let's go? Where are we going?"

"To save my father of course!"

She started to head for the staircase.

"Wait! There's a door that won't open up there."

"Then we will have to go that way!"

She floated towards the dark corridor.

"We won't be able to see in there!"

"I can light the way!" She said as she sped off into the darkness.

I followed her lead. She went over to a torch. "Pick up the torch!" I did as she said. She circled it and went inside and a purple flame popped up. I examined the flame and saw her two big eyes in the flame. "Go, go, go!" She said. I ran into the darkness. I saw another skull creature. This one had a bright blue flame. "Wait here" I said. I slammed the torch into the wall. I drove the metal torch into a stone wall. Not sure about you, but I think that's pretty impressive. I slammed my shield into its face and drove my sword to the center of its skull. I left the sword there and looked away for the flash of light. The sword appeared in my sheath when the flash of light ended. I pulled Grace out of the wall. Never thought I'd say that, with any name in there. We kept on going until there were more torches. I put Grace's torch back into the wall. She spiraled out of the torch and appeared back at my side. "Not much farther." She said. We kept going until we reached a path with two sides. Grace said, "It's an illusion, you need to pull both the walls towards you at the same time. I don't know how to do it though, no one can manage it!" I smiled, cracked my knuckles and pulled out my Clawshots. I turned to Grace, "Stand back" I stood with my arms parallel to the ground and took a deep breath. "Go" Grace said. I shot out the Clawshots and pulled the walls to me. It was a slow painful process. The muscles in my arm burned. Sweat started to break out on my forehead. I clenched my teeth and kept pulling. Finally, I got the walls to the point I needed. The wall in front of me started to crack. The floor started to shake. I saw small pieces fall out. All of a sudden the wall collapsed.

It revealed a big button on the wall and a huge treasure chest. Grace told me not to touch the button until I opened the chest. I opened the chest and found a pair of purple glasses. Grace gasped, "Those are the glasses of seeing!" I put them on. I could see Grace's true form, as I had seen before. "Step out and hit the button" Grace said. I stepped out, like she said. "The door will close as soon as you hit it but the other door will open." I realized that my sword always appeared back to my sheath every time I didn't have it. I chucked my sword at the button. The green hilt hit the button. Immediately the door closed.

We headed back to the entrance. I reached to my sheath and The Sword of Courage was still there. We went back to the black door with purple stripes, up the left staircase. The vortex was gone and we headed past it, ready to go to the top.


	6. Boss Battle: Necroshita

Grace and I continued up the staircase. The blocks gradually lost their green color and became a grimy purple. The torch sconces turned gray and the flame red. Not like a normal reddish flame, they were the color of blood. The stairway went up for about two-hundred meters. There was an abrupt stop at the top. The stairs went right into a wall. I looked around for another way. There was a voice in my head, Farore's, "Use your sword, Link..." I slowly drew my sword and closed my eyes. I prayed to the goddesses and when I opened my eyes the shimmering metal of The Sword of Courage glowed with a bright green flame. It didn't seem like anything changed, aside from the fact that my sword was on fire. I decided to try something I'd seen in a Star Wars deleted scene. I took my sword and carved a circle in the wall above me. There was a perfect black circle in the purple ceiling. I pushed it out and climbed up through it. Grace floated up behind me. I stepped onto a cold surface. I bent over and hit it with my hand. It rang like tin, but a sheet of tin wouldn't be strong enough to hold me up. It was probably mixed with another metal, like iron. I looked around, the platform stretched about thirty meters in all directions. I knelt at the edge and looked around. We were at the top of the tower. I could see the blue mark Farore had left for me. She had said something was up here. But all I had found was the metal platform.

"LINK LOOK OUT!" I turned around quickly to see two huge floating red eyes with black pupils, like a cat. It had a gigantic purple tongue hanging what looked like far enough to touch the ground. As far as I could tell, it had no body. "That's the thing that took my father!" I drew my sword, "We'll just have to kill it then." I stood in my position ready to strike. "Link! Get out of the way!" Before I could react it lashed its tongue at me. Just as it was about to hit me, Grace jumped in front of me. She stuck to its tongue and it pulled her into its mouth. "Grace!" The thing licked its lips. "Just give me back my friend and I will leave and you won't have to die." It roared and lashed its tongue at me again. I rolled away and said, "Fine, screw diplomacy! You're dead!"

The tongue had some kind of sticky saliva. It was stuck to the platform. I ran to it and slashed it with my sword. The thing screamed in pain. It tried a new strategy, it swung its tongue to the left and swung it across the platform. I put up my shield and it tried to shove me off the platform. The metal in my shield and sword seemed to be immune to the stickiness. It shoved me off the platform, but I was barely able to grab onto the edge. The tongue raised above me and tried to slam down on top of me. I shoved my sword through it and hooked onto the tongue. It started to swing its tongue around and I let go. I fell onto the platform. The thing still had my sword. It waved its tongue around as if to mock me. I pulled out my bow and shot the tongue. It fell to the ground. I put my boot on the tongue for leverage to pull the sword out. Big mistake. I got the sword out but it held me up in the air upside down and seemed to smile. It was about to pull its tongue in its mouth to eat me, but I used my bow and shot it in the left eye. It wailed in pain. "That must be its weak spot!" I fired arrow after arrow into its eyes alternating each eye. I ran out of arrows, but it looked like one more shot would kill it. There wasn't anything else to shoot on the platform. Then I saw my sword. "I'll just have to get up close."

I grabbed my Clawshots and grabbed onto its tongue. Then I used the claws on them to dig into the tongue and pull myself across. I was right above the eyes. I took a deep breath and jumped towards the right eye. It looked at me and tried to hit me with its tongue but it couldn't hit me. I drove my sword into its eye and used my Clawshots to get back to the platform. "It's a long way down." I thought and headed towards the hole I had dug into the platform.

All of a sudden the tower started to shake. I looked down into the hole and the stairway collapsed. "That thing must have been holding the building together!" The building started to slowly tip. I ran to the high end and jumped off. There was one chance to live. I slid down the side of the building. It building was about to fully crumble and I was about halfway from the bottom. I saw the blue mark and jumped towards it like I was diving into a pool. I was only three feet from the ground when I made it into the pillar of light. There was a second where everything was black but then I appeared at the floor of Farore's room in the palace.


	7. A New Blade

I woke up on the floor of Farore's room, flat on my face.

"So, how was the trip?" Farore teased.

"I hate you guys sometimes..."

"Respect your goddesses!"

"That is one of the things I hate." I hopped up on my feet.

"Alright, what's the next trial?"

"You'd better ask Narayu."

I groaned "So I have to walk all the way across the palace?"

"Don't be so lazy, it's not that far."

"Can't you teleport me or something?"

"Yes, I could."

"Will you?"

"No, I won't. Walk to Narayu's room or yours and rest."

I turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! One more thing!"

I turned around.

"Your sword..."

"Am I supposed to finish that sentence? Is pointy?"

She gave me a look telling me to shut up.

"I must bless the sword in honor of your completion of the trial."

I unsheathed the sword, knelt, and plunged the sword into the ground.

"You have completed the first trial on your journey to rebirth, now accept this reward and use it in your next trial."

She raised her arms and a pale green fog encased the sword. White sparkles grouped inside the fog. The room started to flash white and I covered my eyes. When I looked back, the sword was still there. It was still encased in the fog but it wasn't shining anymore.

"You may stand."

I stood.

"Remove the sword from the ground."

I removed the sword.

"Raise your sword to the sky."

I looked at my blade; then up. I slowly raised my sword into the air. There was a flash of pale green light. It felt heavier in my hand. I knew it was the same blade. However, it looked different. The blade was longer and it was a darker green. I tried a few swings with the sword, it still felt the same. I swung it in a circular motion and sheathed it.

"So, does it have a new name?"

"It is still the Sword of Courage."

"That it?"

"Yes, now go and see Narayu for your next trial."

I ran down through the corridor. As soon as I stepped out of the doorway I turned around and went back into Farore's room.

"Umm, where is Narayu's room?"

"Three lefts and a right."

"In that order?"

She gave me a look that said: _Duh_ and I ran back through the corridor. I took the three lefts and a right (in that order, thank you for asking) and came to a blue door. Just as I was about to grab the knob, the door swung open. The room looked exactly the same as Farore's except it was blue instead of green. There was also a fish tank with a barracuda. I have to admit, the barracuda scared me a little. It kept looking at me with only one eye! Although now that I think about it, fish do have eyes on the sides of their heads... So it really didn't have a choice... But enough about my irrational fears (although it did seem pretty rational at the time. I saw Narayu looking out her window.

"So, what's with the fish?"

"It's a barracuda, and in addition to the goddess of wisdom I hold precedence over water."

"What do the other goddesses hold precedence over?"

"For Farore it is plants and Din it is earth."

"Alright, so the next trial..."

"It will explain itself in time."

"Is there a teleport or something?"

Right as I finished saying that, there was a flash of light and we disappeared.

"Welcome to your next trial!"

We were on some sort of prairie, the sort of thing you would expect to see in Kansas. The grass wasn't the yellowy color a normal prairie would be, it was a bright green, like the leaves on trees in the early summer. The sun was up in the 11 o'clock position, but it was blue. It seemed like it made me colder, rather than the sun back in our solar system.

"What the hell is wrong with the sun?"

"We are not in your dimension."

"Not clearin' anything up."

"And I do not need to. Your destination is that way."

"She pointed towards the sun."

"There's nothing there."

"Look more closely."

I squinted and did every thing I could but I still wasn't seeing anything. She beckoned for me to go closer. I started to run in the direction of the sun, but I hit something and fell over. Narayu just kept beckoning. I used my hands to search for some kind of door. I walked around the structure and finally pushed a door open and fell through. Narayu smiled. I took a look around. "Holy shit..." The place was a high-tech lab, like the kind a mad scientist would have in a sci-fi movie. The walls were gray cinderblocks; no one had cared enough to paint them. There were white tables with beakers and other chemical containers. Each container was a different color than the last. The floor was a mossy gray linoleum. "This might help" I heard Narayu say. She pointed at the floor and a blue chest with golden lining appeared in the middle of the floor. I kicked it and it popped open. There were two brown straps that would go across my chest. They had slits the size of beakers for me to put chemicals in; I wasn't sure if it was a bad thing I had failed chemistry anymore. It looked like the thing you would see a war hero wearing, except it would be filled with grenades. I strapped them on to my tunic and filled them with the beakers. "It probably isn't such a good idea to mix the chemicals, but do whatever the hell you want to with them." Narayu said. I turned around to thank her but she snapped her fingers and disappeared.


	8. Gimme a Key Card, Dammit!

I looked colorful. I am not a colorful person. Even during school I showed up with an earth colored collared shirt and a black tie. For whatever reason, people thought I was weird. But people thought I was strange before I dressed like someone who actually has a job. I promised myself that I would never be this colorful again. There were so many potions. I can try to describe them for you:

Blue: Smells like ocean water; tastes like it too.

Red: Smells like hair burning and is warm to the touch. It burned my tongue when I tried to taste it.

Green: No real smell but I spilled some on the floor and it burned a hole; as far as I know it is still burning a hole.

Yellow: Smells lemony-fresh (exactly like Pledge).

Black: Smells like canola oil.

Purple: Smells like gym socks (used I might add).

Orange: No smell but shocks me when I pick it up.

That's really it, I found other potions later but not worth mentioning as I didn't use them. I was walking down the hallway and came to a door. The hallway was completely white and nothing noticeable except for the door in front of me, of course. There was a keypad to the right of the door. It also had a place to swipe a keycard. The door itself looked like it got pulled up when it was opened, like in a sci-fi movie. When I was seven Zelda had taught me and Dwight to pick locks, but I wasn't so sure it would work on a keycard door. I didn't have a paper clip or a hairpin anyway. This wasn't the time to just sit around and wait for something good to happen. I drew my sword and stabbed the keypad. Blue sparks flew up my sword and shocked me. I fell to the ground backwards and saw some robots look at my body and prepare to carry it. The little guys were big boxes about 2 by 1 feet with a smaller box for a head. The head had a bluish-green monitor with a smiley face programmed into it. With my last bit of strength I managed to say, "Dammit..." I fell unconscious.

I woke up in a white room filled with the robots. There was a cyborg standing above me. He had a blue eye on the human side and a red one on the robot side, the rest was pretty much symmetrical except for his black hair on the human side. "How the hell did he get in here!" He demanded. The robots lowered their heads. I got to one knee and stood up. "I have a question, who are you?" I said, ready to lose consciousness again. "That is of no concern to you." I tried to draw my sword but it wasn't there, I looked past him and it was in a chest along with my pouch. The only thing I still had was my straps filled with potions; I suppose they hadn't cared enough to take it.

"Why didn't you take my straps and potions along with my other weapons?"

"What straps?"

"The ones across my chest."

"I don't see any."

Narayu must have enchanted them so only I could see them.

"Where are these straps!"

"Sometimes I think it's a good think I failed chemistry."

"What does tha-"

He was too surprised to speak when I pulled out the red potion.

"Where did that come from."

"My straps"

I shook it up and it shot out fire like a flamethrower. The cyborg half of him was slightly melted and the human half severely burned. "Master!" The robots yelled in their robotic voices.

"Stay back. I will destroy this one on my own, he has truly pissed me off"

"You asked for it."

I threw a black one and it covered him in an oily liquid. I tossed a red one and it set the oil on fire. He was melting very fast and just created a little silver puddle on the floor. I looked back at the robots and their smiley faces had turned into angry faces, like this: :(. I grabbed three green potions and hit each robot on the chest and they dissipated into a thick white mist. The potions I had hit each one with reappeared where they had been standing. "Strange" I thought. I picked them up and put them back into their slits. I grabbed my stuff from the chest. Once I had grabbed everything, I realized there was were three more things, glassy quivers.

They bent like leather but were transparent. There was even a compartment at the bottom for a potion. I filled one with the orange potion, one with the red, and one with the green. The green one, to my surprise, didn't melt. I made a pact with myself to use the orange one as soon as I got the chance. I got to the door, but it had another keypad. The door was opened at about a centimeter at the bottom. I put my hands under and was barely able to pull it up. I got it just above my head and rolled under the door as it closed. "Halt" said a robotic voice, "You shall not pass". I looked down and there was a robot, the same as the others except this one had a huge nut for a hat (the tool kind, not the food kind). He had a key card!

Rather than taking the effort to pull out my bow, I drew an arrow from the orange quiver and stabbed him with it. It electrocuted him and his head started to spin. He started smoking and his head fell off. I grabbed the key card and the potion that fell from his body. "Thank you, kind sir."


	9. The Trial of Wisdom

Inevitably, I came to yet another key card door. This time I had a key card so it was no problem. I swiped the card and the door opened, revealing two more of the robots.

"No! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" I yelled as I repeatedly swiped the key card up and down through the pad.

"Close you damn door!"

"Greetings, Master." said a robotic voice. I looked behind me; there was no one there.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are the Master."

"I have a little trouble believing I am anyone's Master."

He bumped into my leg.

"Master..." He looked sad; the smiley face they normally have, became a sad face.

"Fine, follow me and stay out of the way."

He got his smiley face back. We headed down multiple pure white corridors; none with a key card door. Eventually we came to the same place we had been in before. I knew because I had spilled a green potion there, and the burn mark was still there.

"We have to be missing something..."

"You are"

I remembered the purple glasses I'd gotten during the Trial of Courage. I put them on. Everything was different, still in regular colors, not purple. I could see holes in the walls where the robots would be deployed and trap layouts.

"Robot, analyze these glasses."

"They appear to be metal with purple lenses."

"No dip; what's special about the lenses?"

"They can see through illusions and will point out things you should take a look at."

"Sweet."

I slipped them back on and walked forward. Before I realized where I was going I stepped on a pressure plate. All the doors holding the robots opened and six robots rushed out and circled me. I stabbed one with my sword but it shocked me and I fell to the ground. The orange potion on my chest started to glow. "Screw you..." I grabbed an orange potion and smashed it on the robot's chest. For a second, nothing happened. A couple of moments later, huge bolts of electricity shot out of him, shocking the other robots. Every robot started yelling a series of zeroes and ones.

I slowly got back to my feet and slipped the glasses back on. We continued down the corridor, avoiding every trap. Nothing looked the same with the glasses on. I had guessed everything would be purple but it looked normal. There were at least twenty more pressure plates to step on, each ready to release six robots, before I had to turn left. My glasses highlighted a crack in the wall on the left side. I stuck my sword in it and tried to wedge it apart, but nothing happened. Except, of course, my sword got stuck in the wall, just my luck. I grabbed a green potion and pulled the cork off with my teeth and threw it against the wall. It splattered all over, melting the wall and coating my sword. To my surprise, it didn't melt. Instead, the sword seemed to absorb it and glow with a pale, eerie green light. I grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of the wall, and as you might guess, I stumbled onto a pressure plate.

Six more robots rushed out to kill me. I swung my sword around in my hands and slashed at one. Where the cut had been the robot melted starting from where I had sliced him. The eerie green glow disappeared. I grabbed a blue potion and threw it at one. The glass didn't break but the cork came undone and splashed water all over the floor, doing absolutely nothing. I used the Clawshots to pull myself to the ceiling, uncorked to yellow potions and threw it into the water, shocking all the robots. Their smiley faces disappeared and their heads leaned over. I grabbed the blue potion's bottle and slipped it into my straps. The water was sucked back into it. I headed into the room I had tried to go in before. This room, unlike the others, was gray, not like the bright gray, the dark gray that obviously hadn't been cleaned in a while. The room was empty except for a computer that looked like it was from the 90's and a dusty black desk chair. It had a light blue screen and where the windows sign would have been, there was a triforce emblem. The pieces of courage and power were faded and the piece of wisdom was glowing blue. I sat down in the chair and decided to check out the computer's files.

I grabbed the mouse and clicked on the wisdom section. It pulled up a window with a language I didn't recognise, not binary, but something I don't think any human would understand. I remembered that my watch had a secret compartment for a flash drive (thank you Think Geek!) that I popped in. I started downloading all the files and a red light started to flash. "Warning! Calling all units! The control room has been breached! Calling all units!". "Aw, shit!" I drew my sword and grabbed three yellow potions "Might as well find out what these do!" About thirty robots surrounded me. "Take me to your leader" I'd always wanted to say that. They started bumping into me, shocking me every time. "Screw it." I threw all three yellow potions on the ground, immediately bursting up into a yellow cloud of lemony smelling smoke. It made my eyes water and my nose burn, it was like someone had sprayed my face with a can of Lysol. The robots' heads started turning around and their treads kept moving them around in different directions. I ran to the computer and pulled out my flash drive. I ran out and jumped over the robots, running to where I had come from. The robots stayed there noticing nothing and I kept running. I hit every pressure plate and steel doors kept coming down from the ceiling behind me. There was one steel door slowly closing about twenty meters away from me. I was only a meter away when there was about thirty centimeters left. I rolled under the door right as it closed. It felt like I was in an action movie. I looked up to see two pale yellow eyes glaring at me. "Oh fu"


	10. Boss Battle: Confictiocassis

The thing looked the exact same as me but pitch black and with glowing, eerie, pale yellow eyes. His tunic was the same as mine but it shined like metal. I drew my sword and he did the same. Then I moved it to the left, and he did so to the right. I slapped myself, and he slapped himself. "So you copy everything I do?" We said at the same time. His voice was creepy, like nails scratching a blackboard. I stabbed at him and he stabbed at me. We both blocked with our shields. I swung my sword vertically at him from the right and he from the left; our swords met in the middle. We were perfectly matched, although I think I looked better than him, you know, you can't recreate great looks. The only difference between us, besides our looks, was that I had the potions. I stabbed my sword into the ground, he obviously did the same, and I threw a green potion onto the sword. He was only able to fake the motion. Our swords met yet again and the Sword of Courage sliced right through his sword. Now I had the advantage. I stabbed at him from a distance, and he wasn't able to stab far enough to hit me. He fell to his knees and dissipated into little black pieces. I spun my sword around and sheathed it. Pretty easy, wouldn't even call it a challenge. Leave it to me to jinx it.

I walked past him, stepping over his body. Four more of him appeared before me. I guessed that they didn't have the goddesses' favor so I prayed to Narayu for shielding and then to Din for fire. I raised my sword above my head and shoved it into the ground. A gigantic sphere of fire appeared around me and burned the others.

I kept on walking, and eight more appeared. These one's didn't bother copying me. They all jumped at me one after another each trying to hit me with their swords. I shot two in midair with arrows and shocked the others with orange potions. I noticed a computer with a moving joystick obviously controlling them. The computer read: LOADING 16 CONFICTIOCASSIS 69%. I walked towards it but another one grabbed me by the neck and pulled me towards the computer. In that creepy voice he said, "What do I do with this one" The computer screen printed: KILL HIM. I grabbed all the blue potions and shoved them into the monitor. The confictiocassis became transparent and I slipped through it. I shoved an orange potion in the monitor and ran out the entrance to the lab. I saw the blue transport and ran as fast as I could towards it. The lab started to explode shooting rubble towards me. I kept running and jumped into the blue transport.


End file.
